Abandoned
by Mora Tempus
Summary: Sephiroth muses on the recent abandonment of his friends, slight G/S


Abandoned

Rating: K+ for minor kissage

Summary: Sephiroth muses on the recent abandonment of his friends

Disclaimer: Square owns all, I just borrow and loose the guys XD

Warnings: No real warnings, here, slight Genesis/Seph and Angeal getting a little kissing as well, but for my standards? Very tame.

A/N: I was procrastinating with tidying up yesterday while listening to my random music, and this just appeared from seemingly nowhere.

To anyone reading any of my other stories that haven't been updated for a while, I apologise, my former laptop decided to die and take the backed up stories with it and there is no telling if or when it can be fixed,

Here's to hoping I get 150+ stories back in one piece.

* * *

Far above the Shinra building, the highest point of the roof is inaccessible to anyone that cannot fly and thankfully such people are few and far between as I do not want to be disturbed now. The view of the Mako City below is spectacular, even though it is little more than a mechanical hell; those suffering worst are hidden below the expansive plate, as if they don't exist, but that is of no matter, such inconsequential people mean nothing. The only ones that ever did mean something are long gone, they betrayed Shinra and abandoned...

It is of no matter; I will get by as I have always done, so I keep telling myself at least. Things can easily go back to how they were before I ever met them, it is wishful thinking and I know it. I was foolish to ever let anyone get close to me like I did, I should have realised that they, like everyone who has ever meant anything in my life, would leave me. Why does their abandonment hurt so much? I do not understand it.

They left without a word, there was no hinting that Genesis would desert Shinra with a lot of Seconds and Thirds and no reason for it either. Of course he was unpredictable at times, but no one would have ever thought that he would abandon SOLDIER. I would never have thought that he would ever abandon me…

Hearing the news hurt Angeal and he was determined to find his childhood friend; he'd assured me that he would never leave, he said that he would find Genesis and talk him into coming back home, but Angeal had ended up leaving with him. Why?

They were the only two that had ever cared about me and treated me as more than a weapon or a test subject. They saw me as a person, a friend, to Angeal I was a brother, to Genesis I was a lover. Of course, Gen and I had our disagreements, he was always envious of the attention I got, while he probably worked twice as hard as I did and still got nothing, but I always did what I could to try and ease it for him, but evidently it was not enough. That last night, I lay in his arms and he told me that he loved me and he would never leave or hurt me…the ring that he had given me was beautiful and even now I keep it on, hidden behind the gloves with the false hope that he will return to me, even though I know he won't.

Each day that passes without word from either of them, affirms that neither will come back for me, not even to tell me why.

I felt warm tears spill from my eyes as they closed, I would never show my tears to anyone else; they had seen me cry, comforted me, the only two people that I had ever trusted to let my guard down around, and they had gone, I would not be so foolish as to let anyone else get so close to me, I have learned that lesson.

Why didn't they tell me what they were planning? Did they not trust me? Did they think that I would stop whatever it was that they are doing? Did they truly think so little of me? The thought hurt me more than I thought possible, I trusted them with my life, even my heart, how could I have been so wrong?

"Tears?"

They only fall harder hearing the voice that I have missed so desperately, and I have to wonder if I am imaging it.

"They do not belong on your beautiful face," I tense feeling a gentle thumb smooth them from my cheeks and a sob catches in my throat.

I open my eyes slowly to look at him and as I realise that he is really there, I pull back fiercely and my eyes dry and harden instantly as I look at him coldly, like he is nothing, although it is killing me to do so. As I stare into his beautiful turquoise eyes, I can feel my resolve fading at the intense sadness with which he looks at me,

"Why?" I demand and he hesitates, breaking eye contact and I can't help the frown, he is always so certain of himself, especially when he is being challenged, so why is he so hesitant?

"You are not ready for the truth," He says softly, and I can hear the regret clearly in his voice, it is almost physically painful and I can see something behind his eyes as they try to avoid me.

"I want to come with you," I soften, hoping a more gentle approach will open him up to me, I can remember a time when it was him trying to coax me, I would never have dreamed then, that it would ever be the other way around.

"No," He shakes his head firmly, "You cannot follow our path, not this time."

"Why not?" I sound like a spoilt child, and the small bittersweet smile that touches his lips lets me know he heard it as well.

"Little Sephiroth," He shakes his head fondly, and I give him a flat look at the endearment that he and Angeal tagged onto me when we were younger and Gen dubbed me as little more than an arrogant little shit. "I hope you never change," He said fondly, reaching to brush the bangs from my face, but I step back.

"Too late for that," I feel the familiar cold defensiveness returning and I am grateful for it.

"We never wanted to hurt you."

I spin around to see Angeal standing behind me, watching me with a sad and exhausted expression. "Please forgive us for this," He says softly as he moves to me, wrapping me in a warm embrace and I feel Genesis wrap around me from behind.

Even despite the way they just left me, I still feel so safe, like nothing can touch me with them near, I hate that I have become to dependant on them without realising it, but they can't seem to see that I need them. "Take me with you," I repeat to them, although this time it sounded more like a desperate plea.

"If we were able then we would," Angeal says softly, somehow it was always easier to hear things from him, although I still hated it, "Please Seph, you need to stay strong."

Didn't they understand? I was only strong with them around, I wanted to yell it to them, but I couldn't find my voice as I heard a distinct goodbye in his voice.

"We both love you so very much," Genesis whispers and I melt back into his arms, "But for now it is safer this way, if we can, we will come back to you."

"I don't want to lose either of you," I can feel fresh tears fall from my eyes and I want to pull away from them both, but I do not have the strength, knowing that this will be the last time that I see either of them, let alone be held like this.

"Forgive us for this, but someday you will see why we are doing this," Angeal says quietly, but I have already forgiven them, even though it hurts like hell, "Will you do something for me?" He says softly, and I nod in response, my voice is lost once again. "Will you take care of Zack?"

Zack…I had been too selfish to think of him, he had been seeking me out over the last few nights and I had merely blocked him out and pushed him away, not realising that he must be in pain from Angeal's abandonment as well.

I look up at him, wanting to use Zack as a way of bringing him back home, then maybe Genesis would follow, but I find that I can't bring myself to do that to them. If they really want to leave, I cannot stop them, no matter how much I may want to. "Of course," My voice is shaky as I answer his request. He leans his head down and catches my lips in a slow and tender kiss, I can almost taste the sadness and regret that he is pouring into it, before I am turned around and his lips are replaced by Genesis'.

The kiss is almost too painful to bear as I pour all of my need for him into it, and it is returned with a desperate longing. I wrap my arms around him tightly, not wanting to let him go and denying him a pause for breath, as soon as I let him go, he will leave.

"Seph..." He whispers against my lips, "You have to let me go."

I shake my head in denial and a lump in my throat freezes my voice, I can't even find it in me to beg him to stay, and I merely cling to him hopelessly. How can he leave me so easily? I close my eyes feeling his lips gently kissing my tears away. He holds me, whispering soft assurances that it is only temporary, that he will be coming back for me and as his hands slowly stroke through my hair, I find myself relaxing against him, he always knew how to calm me.

"Never forget that I love you," He whispers and allows me one last kiss before he pulls back, leaving with Angeal before I can even think to stop them.

I collapse against the steel roof as a helpless feeling washes through me and my first instinct is to seek them out for the unconditional comfort that they have always given me when I need it, but they are gone. I feel like I am drowning in the pain of them leaving me all over again and I do nothing to stop the torrents of tears as I vow that they are the last people I will ever let abandon me.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
